The overall objective of this proposal entitled " Translation of Quantitative Imaging in Osteoarthritis" (TOQIO) is to integrate cutting edge quantitative imaging technologies, link the image derived metrics to joint kinematics, kinetics, patient function, and translate the linkages found to the musculoskeletal clinic, thus affecting patient management and outcome. In order to accomplish these objectives we have a combined team that includes orthopedic surgeons, rheumatologists, imaging scientists, bioengineers, physical therapists, epidemiologists, and biologists. This team is built upon the strong foundation of interdisciplinary collaborations between the investigators, with a focus on translational research, and is supported by numerous individual investigator and programmatic grants that have established these collaborative research partnerships between the investigators and the institutions. The major goals of TOQIO are to (i) provide the infra-structure and develop an inter-disciplinary team to translate promising new imaging methodologies and non-invasive biomarkers from proof of principle to studies/trials in human subjects, and ultimately into widely available clinical tools that directly impact patient care and management of osteoarthritis;(ii) to develop models and relationships between the quantitative imaging measures and biomechanics that are relevant to function, not only for monitoring and diagnosing osteoarthritis, but also for assessing pharmaceutical or surgical therapies and subject selection in clinical trials;and (iii) to develop an educational program in which imaging specialists that develop the novel techniques relevant to osteoarthritis research teach basic and clinical scientists how to use such approaches in enhancing their research and translate the imaging information to the diagnosis and clinical management of osteoarthritis, as well as develop new pilot and feasibility projects utilizing the themes central to TOQIO. TOQIO consists of an administrative core, four research projects, and two research and scientific cores: Imaging and Data Analysis and Human performance and Functional Testing. In addition, there will be participants from UCSF and UC Davis and an excellent External Advisory Committee that includes lay input from a community member. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Osteoarthritis (OA) is the second most common cause of permanent disability among subjects over the age of fifty. This proposal will develop methods of imaging that can be used for more effective diagnosis and monitoring of OA.